


Letters From An Assassin to His Warden

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on prompt from r/dragonageZevran writes letters to his betrothed while he's taking care of business in Antiva and she's getting started at Vigil's Keep.





	Letters From An Assassin to His Warden

_**Prompt 1** : Three letters, written weeks apart, showing an escalation_

 

My sweet-

 

Your letter mentioning talking darkspawn troubles me greatly. It was bad enough having to deal with them roaming about and wreaking havoc, but now you have to listen to the blasted things talk while they do so? And you say that everyone heard it, not just other Grey Wardens? I do not like this, I do not like this at all.

 

My little talk with the Grandmaster did not go as planned. No matter. He is dealt with and will surely feed many hungry fish. I have made several friends along the way in this little task of mine, other Crows who have wanted out of the guild for some time. While I know this could be dangerous, that they could turn and try to stab me in the back should a better offer come along, but it is good to have some help for now.

 

I am not surprised Ser Gilmore was so insistent on joining your ranks as an official Warden. He did say that your predecessor had wanted to recruit him before Howe's men attacked his home if you recall. Oghren joining up, that is... not exactly a surprise. The dwarf lives to fight, it seems. All the better to deal with darkspawn, no? I would keep a careful eye on the keep's supply of booze, were I you. I am most curious about this mage you conscripted. Stealing him from under the Templars' noses, bold. Definitely something you would do, amora. You and he grew up together, you say? I hope he is not as careless as your brother Jowan was.

 

Sadly, I must cut this short. I have more Crows to deal with tomorrow. Perhaps a few will see reason, yes? Until we are together again, you shall be in my dreams.

 

-Zev

 

 

My dearest-

 

I cannot say that your last letter had me jumping for joy. Sad that, I know. For once, I have to agree with Warden Gilmore. This son of Howe's, this Nathaniel, said he wanted to kill you. You say it took 4 of the Orleasian Wardens to capture him. And you just... let him go? Amora, you are smarter than that. Yes, yes, I know you said he came back later and begged to join your ranks, but nobles and us actual assassins are not the same. Watch him, watch him very closely. I'd say watch him dangle from the gallows, but you are the Commander and not I.

 

Were I closer, I would gladly help you with the scheming nobles. They are quick to make promises, but I would look behind them and see if they are crossing their fingers while they are doing so. They will need to see the fearsome mage who killed the archdemon, the deadly goddess that gossip has no doubt painted you as being. I know you detest that, that you'd prefer to just be seen as the healer you say you are, but nobility is nothing if not savage. Be mindful, amora. I'd rather not become a widower.

 

In other news, I have managed to get one of the Guildmasters to see the light, as it were. He shall be of great help when dealing with the others. Two down, many more to go. In all honesty, I would rather be with you. This place holds no charm for me if I am bereft of your company. But I do what I must. The Crows must be taught a lesson if we are to have future we can enjoy.

 

Stay safe, my sweet.

 

-Zev

 

 

Amora,

 

Perhaps, if fortune favors me, you will see me before this letter reaches you. Two of the Talons have gone to meet the Maker, one could say. The guild is in disarray and I hear accusations are flying about like seagulls over the bay. Ah, a lovely thought, no? This business is not over, not by far, but it does buy us time, time we can enjoy.

 

I admit to a little bit of jealousy that you got to explore that thaig, Kal'Hirol. Ancient Dwarven settlements have a certain draw to them, make you ponder about what life was like there before everything fell apart, no? That being said, encountering three broodmothers there... Dear Maker. The stuff of nightmares. I worry. Have you managed to get any sleep since then, dear one?

 

These talking darkspawn are at war with each other? If anyone else were to tell me that, I'd assume they were pulling my leg. Perhaps there is some way to pit them against each other further? If one side comes out the victor, they will be weaker than before and an easier kill, yes? I am in agreement that talking darkspawn are still darkspawn and need to be eliminated. But I am saying this to a Grey Warden, you probably came to that conclusion within seconds of seeing things yourself, no?

 

In any event, I must stop here for now. I have a ship to catch tomorrow.

 

Ever yours,

Zev

 


End file.
